Countries Discover
by LemonYellowCoat
Summary: What happens when countries discover various stuff? Chaos. Review to tell me what they should react to! Latest chapter: Nutella. Rated T because this is Hetalia we're talking about.
1. Pokémon

**A/N: Instead of embarrassing myself and stressing out in gym, I'm writing fanfiction. Heck to the yeah C: I don't own... if I did there would be so much more PruCan. ~Amity**

* * *

><p>It was yet another meeting of chaos, destruction, and utter calamity. Germany was yelling at everyone to be quiet, Britain, France, and America were releasing sexual tension, Romano was cussing everyone out, and Russia was forcing everyone to become one with them.<p>

Japan didn't notice, and if he did, he probably wouldn't care. He was completely focused on the DS, trying to see what attack his Pokémon should unleash on the first member of the elite Four. "Hey Japan! What are you-a doing, ve~" Japan looked up to see the happy Italian grinning down at him, trying to see what he was doing.

"Oh, herro Itaria. I am praying a game from my country, Pokémon." He showed Italy the Umbreon unleashing a crazy attack on to the unsuspecting Xatu. "_It's super effective!"_ Japan smiled.

"Ve~! That little black cat thing is-a so cute~! What does it-a mean by effective~?" Italy asked. Japan shrugged.

"The black cat is my Espeon, and it's a kind of Pokémon, Itaria. By effective, it means that the attack did more damage than it normarry would because of the type of attack, the Dark attacks are effective against Psychic." Japan explained, though a little louder than he would have liked because of the loudness of the room.

"Ve~? Why would you-a attack a cute-a little bird thingy?" Italy said in a genuinely distressed tone. Japan shrugged.

"To win, and then you can go on to the next member of the Erite Four, and before you beat the Erite Four, you have to beat arr of the gym readers and correct arr of the badges." Japan explained, and Italy made a little 've' noise of comprehension. In the meantime, America had somehow broken free of the steadily intensifying sexual tension argument of France and Britain.

"Yo, Japan! What are you doing?" He loudly asked. Japan showed the dual screen device to America wordlessly to explain. "Oh, Pokémon? Dude, that game is for kids!" Japan scoffed.

"Yes, but... adurts can enjoy it too!" Japan pointed out. America laughed his signature annoying laugh as a vase crashed somewhere.

"I'm not judging you bro! I play it sometimes." He plucked the DS from Japan's hands and promptly finished off the Xatu for him, beating the first member of the Four. He whooped. "Hahahahaa! I'm the hero!" He shouted, just as everyone went quiet for some reason or another- probably because Germany had been reduced to smacking the table and shouting.

Germany shot daggers at the American, and a certain country with thick eyebrows voiced the question that was on everyone's mind. "What the bloody hell are you doing, wanker?" Britain mockingly asked the American country. America grinned.

"Pokémon! It's from my bro Japan's place!" He pointed to the expressionless yet smoldering country. France made a sort of 'onhonhonhon' laugh.

"Ah... I have heard of zat video game, non? It's for le _petit_ _garçon_, oui." France said, in a condescending voice. America passed the DS to France.

"Dude, just try it out!" America urged, and France raised a perfect eyebrow. Gracefully accepting it from the pleading country, he sighed dramatically and started to play.

_~Timeskip brought to you by Flying Mint Bunny!~_

Much later, an annoyed France could not tear himself away from the DS. "_Sacrebleu! _Another defeat!" He yelled angrily, and America laughed. Again.

"Hahahaaa! I told you you'd think it be, like, totally awesome dude!" He crossed his arms. "The hero is never wrong!" Germany tapped his toes against the ground, annoyed. Japan was quietly wondering when he'd get his DS back and thinking about how much he had to restock on Hyper Potions, and Italy was humming something about pasta.

"Vell... zat's very nice, but we need to get zis meeting back on track..." Germany said again, and everyone else nodded. France shushed them.

"Nonon, let me finish just zis one... _MERDE!" _With the loudly uttered swear word, an Umbreon's death cry was heard. South Korea suddenly burst into the room, and noticing the upset country banging away on the DS.

"Aha~ Pokémon? You know, that originally came from Korea!" He chirped, and was met with glares from everyone else.

* * *

><p><strong>AN Darnit this is like really short oops **

**Review to request what the countries should discover next! Amity out~ ~Amity**


	2. Nutella

**a/n: Inspired off my friends down at justanotherroleplay-hetalia dot webs dot com... it's a fab site, check it out... also, the characters in this are really really OOC. :) ~Amity**

* * *

><p>It was another world meeting, and this time, Italy was the host. He was actually early to the meeting room for once, which was crazily out of character. He just finished setting down the little surprises for everyone- miniature jars of Nutella. Beautiful, amazing, sweet, heavenly Nutella. It was almost better than pasta! Ooh, that gave him an idea... maybe he could put Nutella <em>in <em>pasta! Nutella tastes so amazing, and pasta tastes really amazing too, so it's only logic it'll taste amazing! In fact...

His thoughts were interrupted by a surprised 'Oh!' sound, uttered by the shocked German man standing at the door. "Italy, you're early for once... vat happened? Did you run out of pasta?" He asked worriedly. Italy ran to hug him.

"Doooiiitttssssuuu! Don't-a worry, I-a just came early so I can-a surprise everyone with-a gift, ve~!" Italy happily led Germany to his seat, and Germany sat down, warily looking at the jar of heaven that sat before him.

"Vat is it?" He asked, picking up the jar and reading the label. "Noo-tella...?"

Italy laughed. "Why, it's the best-a thing ever, ve~! Nutella, ve~!" Italy chirped, pronouncing the word Nutella correctly. "Try some, ve~." He handed Germany a spoon he pulled out of seemingly nowhere.

Germany sighed, thinking that this was another scheme that Italy came up with to get out of training. But... there was no training today, so he should be good, right? Warily, he untwisted the white cap and gently ripped off the golden seal. The smooth surface op the newly opened jar was as inviting as a peanut butter jar's, so he didn't hesitate as he scooped out half a spoonful. Italy was grinning widely, so he decided to just quickly eat it and pretend he enjoyed it. Sticking the spoon in his mouth, his eyes widened.

The chocolaty sweetness mixed in with the hazelnutty undertones was a symphony of pure magic. He swallowed, and actually smiled. "Oh mien Gott, Italy, you've outdone yourself." He patted Italy affectionately on the back and Italy smiled even brighter.

"Ve~! Doitsu, I'm-a happy you enjoyed it, ve~." As Italy said that, all the other countries flooded in, sitting down and peering at the jars of Nutella. America enthusiastically gasped and popped open the top, ripping off the seal. Just as enthusiastically, he took a spoon and dug out enough to spread generously over 5 separate slices of bread and stuck it in his mouth, making a satisfied 'Hmmm~' sound.

"Italy! Dude! Yo, thanks for bringing this in!" He cheered between spoonfuls. "I freaking love this stuff! Noo-tella is the greatest!"

"Nutella, ve~." Italy gently corrected the American, smiling. "It's-a no problem America, ve~!"

"Pffft. How childish." France scoffed. America rolled his eyes.

"Yeah dude, whatever!" America retorted cleverly, scraping the edges of his empty jar with his spoon.

France was amused by America's antics, and it was clear all the other countries agreed. They were staring at the chattering American, and France decided... well... why not. He quietly opened the jar and stuck a spoon in, quickly taking a bite. Oooh... it was delicious... quickly, he re-opened the jar and took another bite, and closed the jar again, putting it on the table before anyone saw. It took all of his strength not to take another bite.

Meanwhile, Japan was staring at his jar quizzically. "Nuterra...?" He quietly muttered, picking up the jar and gazing at the label. Next to him, Switzerland was expressionless, nibbling the spoon. On the inside, he was sobbing from the pure perfection, noting to buy a local grocery stores entire stock. He was a chocoholic. He blamed Swiss chocolate for being so good. _Whoever invented this deserves a peace prize!_He internally sobbed. He then glanced at the confused Japanese next to him.

"Try it." Switzerland said, his tone neutral. "It's pretty good." Japan nodded.

"Hai." He opened the jar and swiftly removed the golden seal and stuck a spoon in. "Itadakimasu." He took a bite. Switzerland watched for Japan's facial expression to shift. It didn't. "It is very good... but... it needs a rittre bit more sart." Japan muttered to himself. Switzerland took the jar when Japan wasn't looking.

Meanwhile, Britain was happily spreading some on his badly burnt scones. "Aah, this would be simply amazing with my scones!" He happily said, and everyone gagged at the mention of the burnt and awful 'treats'. Russia smiled.

"Nutella will become one with me, da?" He grinned, taking a spoonful. The Baltic Trio trembled in fear and sacrificed their jars of beauty to Russia.

Iceland was quietly in the corner next to Canada, dunking bits of licorice into the decadent treat and looked at the American lookalike. "Hey, America, aren't you supposed to be up there...?"

'America' shook his head. "I'm sorry, you seem to have gotten the wrong guy... I'm Canada, eh?" Kumajirou looked up at him, face smothered in chocolate from the jar of spread that Italy had given him too.

"Who?" The polar bear asked.

"Ca-na-da." Canada politely said, and took a gentle spoonful of the stuff. He then frowned, took out a bottle of syrup from his pocket, and dumped half of it in, much to Iceland's surprise. "It needs a little maple, eh?" He asked, stirring the stuff until it was thoroughly maple-ified and took a happy spoonful. Iceland continued sticking bits of licorice in the jar, thinking about tourism.

Suddenly, the jars started quivering, and they flew out of each and every country's hands, and landed in the arms of a certain Asian.

"China take all Nutella. You can go home now." China then stood up and left the room full of extremely baffled countries. England, America, and Switzerland immediately ran out and started chasing China for their jars back, and a voice in the back spoke up.

"You know, I invented Nutella!" South Korea happily chirped, and earned glares from everyone.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: HAHAHA THIS ONE ACTUALLY WAS 1000 WORDS PEASANTS It's always really late whenever I upload a fanfiction. Inspiration strikes at 2 am, I guess. *shrugs* anyways, I'm sorry Guest that I haven't done one of yours yet, I'm writing Harry Potter now. This one was begging to be written! Anyways, Amity over and out... review and you get Nutella~! ~Amity**


End file.
